


Disarmed

by starforged



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences featuring Anna/Caleb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

**1\. Gladiator**

Selah was refined, Abe was a hard worker, and Edmund was elegant, but Caleb is something straight out of history, like he was born for war.

**2\. Viridian**

“Annie, you don’t belong in Scotland, being fancy and saying things like viridian instead of green,” Caleb tells her, one arm around her shoulder as he walks her through the camp.

**3\. Fringe**

Anna has to brush the unruly mass of hair from his forehead to place a kiss on it, one hand cupped at his neck, “You brilliant ass!”

**4\. Egg**

He writes her a message in an egg because he thinks he's being clever; that is, until Ben slaps him in the back of the head and asks, “Don't you think she's dealt with enough?”

**5\. Musket**

The gun is cold and heavy in her hands, too long and impersonal, and when she looks up at Caleb with those big eyes filled with uncertainty, he almost feels bad enough to take it away from her.

**6\. Listen**

“You listen to me, Caleb Brewster, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have ways of disarming you.”

**7\. Tranquil**

They row in silence across the river, and Anna is both impressed by how quiet Caleb can be but also by how nice it is to sit in peace. 

**8\. Gallop**

Her arm almost yanks out of her socket when Caleb throws her onto the horse; she's barely in the saddle before they're racing off, evading shots.

**9\. Cry**

She cries more than she means to, but when she gets worked up, her face grows red and her eyes water; Caleb can’t stand the sight of them.

**10\. Waltz**

He’s a terrible dancer, and she’s known that since they were kids, but Anna still lets him wrap an arm around her waist and step on her feet.

**11\. Death**

“I’m not afraid to die for this country,” Anna tells him with a sharp jab of her finger to his chest; he doesn’t want to say that he’s afraid of losing her though, so he just laughs and agrees.

**12\. Display**

When she rolls up her skirt and slides the intel into her stocking, flashing a good stretch of leg at him without even a second thought, he starts to think about those ways she can disarm him.

**13\. Pear**

Anna catches the fruit out of the air with humbling hands as Caleb passes by her tent and tosses it to her with a wink and says, “A gift from the general.”

**14\. Banjo**

“Don’t embarrass yourself by trying to play that thing, Caleb Brewster, you’re already driving the dogs mad.”

**15\. Exclude**

He doesn’t tell Annie about leaving; she’d just try to follow and he would have to worry more about her safety than the mission.

**16\. Prodigal**

There are plenty of reasons to punch Abe repeatedly, so there’s no need to name her as the biggest one.

**17\. Burn**

Each letter curls and blackens until it disintegrates, each word from Abe gone unread, and he couldn’t be more proud of her.

**18\. Glitter**

If her eyes look brighter than usual, Caleb tries to tell himself it’s just because her eyes are abnormally large and the moonlight keeps reflecting off of them.

**19\. Cotton**

Her hands are gentle as she tugs the relatively clean shirt over his head and helps him to settle it over his torso, ignoring the flutter of warmth in her veins.

**20\. Endless**

“I wonder when the war will end,” she whispers as they row to Oyster Bay. 

**21\. Weapon**

“You look damned ridiculous pulling that tiny thing out from under your skirts, Annie,” he teases.

**22\. Cat**

“I am sure no less ridiculous than when you pull that tiny thing out of your trousers, Caleb.”

**23\. Conundrum**

Her eyes find him far too often, stay far too long, for a woman still married.

**24\. Chubby**

That extra bit of himself is more comfortable than she wants to admit, even as she finds herself leaning against him with her arms wrapped around his middle, breathing in sweat and gunpowder and dirt.

**25\. Hero**

Ben laughs and claps Caleb on the shoulder, “You’ll be a hero when the war’s over, man, no need to worry about finding a bride then.”

**26\. Stalactite**

He kisses her first, in the shadow of a cave with only stone as their witnesses, without her permission, without finesse. 

**27\. Pleurisy**

The cough rattles his bones hard and Washington orders him in quarantine; Anna refuses to let anyone else care for him.

**28\. Hand**

Her skin is dry and his is rough, and her concern is that they might somehow start a fire between their hands when she takes his.

**29\. Espresso**

“You need to stop stealing from the General,” she admonishes even as her hands wrap around the bitter drink. 

**30\. Day**

She’s pragmatic but that hasn’t stopped her from mentally keeping track of the number of days Caleb is gone from camp (almost a fortnight now).

**31\. Flail**

She paces with purpose, face drawn seriously, and he’s already thinking of ten excuses about why none of whatever it is isn’t his fault exactly - until she kisses him, her fingers tugging on his beard to draw him closer, and he forgets every damn excuse.

**32\. Everything**

He drives her back into the table, his hands already on her skirts and tugging them up as if her kiss is permission enough; she yelps into his mouth, items rattle and fall to the ground, everything just a tad too loud to keep their business private. 

**33\. Agitate**

Anna shoves Caleb away with a huff, wiping the back of her hand across her swollen mouth, all fire and need and agitation. 

**34\. Opal**

“I stole it off a redcoat, before you protest about taking from Washington,” Caleb tells her as he slides the rock forward again. 

**35\. Somnambulism**

He stumbles into her tent like a drunk fool, more instinct than actual thought, and falls to the floor by her feet with a hearty laugh; she kicks him - gently - in the ribs with the toe of her slippered foot.

**36\. Lemonade**

Her laugh is loud and hoarse and none too ladylike when she watches Caleb sip the lemon drink sans sugar when she offers it to him; the words that come out of his mouth could turn the lemons more sour.

**37\. Look**

Ben feels the need to say something, a warning, words of wisdom, but the way they both look at one another when they think the other isn’t is enough to make him keep quiet.

**38\. Money**

Caleb thinks he can pay her off to set her up in a place far removed from a war camp, but he also thinks she’s likely to punch him in delicate places if he suggests it.

**39\. Serenade**

They sit in a field, shoulders touching, eyes on the stars because that’s what she wants, listening to the cacophany of summer bugs.

**40\. Pain**

If she admits that she loves him, she’ll lose him.

**41\. Cave**

Ben takes bets behind Caleb’s back from a few of the men on who they think will confess first; nobody bets on Anna caving.

**42\. Set**

“We’re a good pair, Annie,” Caleb breathes out in a wheeze as they duck behind a tree together, a couple of enemy soldiers running past them. 

**43\. Hair**

His fingers wind through the dark mass of her hair with a surprising amount of gentleness for a barbarian like himself.

**44\. Below**

She pins him underneath of her, skirt around her knees, his hands hidden below where the rest of the fabric has bunched up. 

**45\. Nausea**

“If we do this, I don’t think Abe will ever forgive you,” Anna warns - and her stomach is in knots because she knows it’s her last ditch effort to get rid of Caleb without getting rid of him. 

**46\. Sex**

Caleb rolls her over and kisses that smart mouth of hers and those unnaturally big eyes and that beautiful stretch of neck; Anna doesn’t push him away this time. 

**47\. Flexible**

“I can work around you being married, at least.”

**48\. Backwards**

They’re a bit of a disgrace, Anna supposes, but at least there isn’t a town to judge her for every breath she takes. 

**49\. Charm**

He’s got the kind of charm that only works on her less than half the time, but he gives her the happiness she thought she wasn’t allowed to have, so there must be something special about him.

**50\. Alcohol**

“I love you, Caleb Brewster,” she manages to say only after a bottle of stolen Washington whiskey, but at least she says it.  



End file.
